This request for an ADAMHA RSDA is intended to facilitate the career developmenbt of a scientist whose research is focusedin the are of brain mechanisms underlying learning and memory. Previous research has implicated opioid peptide and norepinephrine (NE) systems in learning and memory processes. More specifically, the results of many studies which have assessed the effects of post-conditioning manipulations of opiate and NE activity have indicated that opiate and NE systems appear to exert opposing effects on retention of conditioning. Through the use of intracranial pharmacological injecton techniques, we have observed that at least a component of the opiate sensitive and NE systems which affect mamory processes appear to be located within the amygdala complex. More recently, we have provided evidence that manipulations of opiate and NE activity within the central nucleus region of the amygdala complex produce effects on the acquisition of classically conditioned heart rate in rabbits which closely parallel the effects of these same manipulations on retention of conditioning in rats. Basedon other lines of research which have provided evidence that opiate sensitive mechanisms located in the soma/dendritic and terminal fields of NE neurons are capable of alteraing brain NE function, the proposed research is designed to test the hypothesis that opiate sensitive mechanisms may alter learning and memory by regulating NE systems. To this end we propose to examine the effects of opiate manipulations on learning and memory in animals with selective NE system lesions. In addition, the possible contribution of vasopressin activity within the amygdala to these behavioral functions will also be examined. The behavioral testing procedures which will be used are those which wer have previously found to be sensitive to independent manipulation of opiate and NE activity within the amygdala. These are passive avoidance conditioning in rats, and classical conditioning of heart rate responding in rabbits. In addition to the proposed experiments, the applicant has included plans for research and professional development which involve collaboration and training with colleagues in both the Psychology Department and the Neurobiology Program at UNC, Chapel Hill.